Private Lessons
by PrinceProject
Summary: High school AU where Eren is a student failing several classes and Levi is a teachers assistant that has to help him raise up his grade. [Mature scenes in later on chapters, beware.]
1. Chapter 1

"Eren!" shouted Armin as he caught up to the taller teen, obviously out of breath. "The principle called you down to the office. I think you better get there fast, because it sounded like he needs you there right now."

Eren gulped, getting nervous. Why would they call him down to the office? He hasn't caused any chaos or ruckus in a few days, what could be the problem?

"Alright," the sea-green eyed male said, "Thanks for telling me." He walked away, almost completely shaking, but keeping his cool.

* * *

Eren stopped in-front of the principles, Mr. Pixis, office. Mr. Pixis is a kind and caring man, but when things get serious, he gets down to business. And, that's what Eren was afraid of.

Softly knocking on the door, he heard the old man mutter a "Enter."

Eren gently opening the door, it revealed the older man sitting at his organized desk with a certain man standing next to him.

The man had pale skin, narrow steal gray eyes that could pierce any soul with just a glance, a short stature but a strong build, and short silky jet black hair. Eren's eyes widened at the site of him. He was pretty cute, but who was he?  
"Ah, Eren." said Mr. Pixis, his voice booming in the quiet room, "I've been waiting for you. Please, take a seat." Eren obeyed and took a seat in the comfortable black leather chair.

"Do you know why you have been called down here?" questioned the older man, giving off a soft smile. Eren gulped and looked over to the shorter man. He couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"N-No, sir." He whispered. The mysterious man was staring right back. Is it Eren, or is it getting hotter in the room by each second?

Pixis continued, "You're failing most of your classes, Mr. Jaeger." That snapped Eren's attention off of the other man and into Pixis. He was failing his classes?! When did this happen?!

"W-What?!" he shouted, "Failing!?"

It seemed as if Pixis was expecting that reaction. He slowly nodded and informed, "Math, English, Social Studies, and Science."

Eren sighed and put his hands in his head. If Mikasa heard about this, he would surely be dead within a second.  
"Mr. Jaeger," spoke Pixis, "I have a method that will raise your grades up within about 10 to 15 weeks."

Eren quickly stood up and let a smile cross his face, "What is it?!"

The older man looked over to the other man and announced, "Eren Jaeger, meet Levi Rivaille."  
Eren's eyes widened at that name. _Levi Rivaille...Levi Rivaille...Levi Rivaille..._

He slowly looked over at Levi and let out a nervous laugh and smile. Levi Rivaille was the most harshest teacher assistants in this school. Never did anyone get out of his sight or mind. When people got in trouble with Levi, most of the time they would never cause trouble again or worse...they would never speak to anyone again.

This is the first time Eren actually saw Levi, and well...it was a big surprise.

Pixis explained, "Mr. Rivaille will be tutoring you for the time being. He will be addressed to your house and will tutor you for an hour for each subject that you are currently failing at. He will tutor you each week after school including Saturdays and Sundays. Your tutoring will being tomorrow at 5:00 PM."

Eren could not believe what he was hearing. He would have to spend time with Levi for four hours everyday after school at his house?! This couldn't be happening!

"That's all. You're dismissed." spoke Mr. Pixis as he went back to his paperwork. Eren nodded and took a look at Levi one last time. Levi was staring at him already, giving him a look that he couldn't really explain. The younger male's cheeks turned a light pink as he quickly walked out of the room, uttering a "Goodbye."

* * *

"W-What? Mr. Rivaille has to tutor you?" asked Armin, fearing for Eren's life.

Eren nodded, and sighed. He put his hands in his head again, then closed his eyes. How was he going to get through this? He was pretty much afraid of the older man. Eren was totally screwed.

"Eren," spoke Mikasa, "If that man does anything to you, tell me immediately."

Eren ran a hand through his dark brown hair and said, "Don't worry, Mikasa. I'm sure Mr. Rivaille isn't that bad of a guy!"

Suddenly, a bang echoed through the lunch room. Everyone's attention was turned to two certain people. Mr. Rivaille and Jean Kirschtein. The banging noise came from the lunch-platter hitting the marble floor.

"W-What happened?" whispered Eren to Armin.

Armin shrugged and watched intensely, trying to figure out the situation. "I think," he said, "that Jean was back talking to Mr. Rivaille, and Mr. Rivaille stepped toward Jean, making Jean nervous enough to drop his lunch, causing that loud banging noise."

Eren raised an eyebrow at Armin. "You got all that just from looking at the current state of the situation?"

Armin sheepishly smiled and nodded. "Pretty much..." he trailed off. The three students began to listen to Jeans and Mr. Rivaille's conversation.

"So, you wanna back talk to your superior, brat?" asked Levi in his deep chilling voice. Jean made a_ 'tch_' noise and looked away. This simply annoyed Levi. He absolutely hated it when people did not look at him while they were in a conversation.

Before everyone in the lunch-room knew it, Levi had Jean in a tight, strong grip in the wrist. "Fine, you if want to be that way, you'll just have to serve a punishment, you brat." he coldly spoke, leading Jean out of the lunch-room and out of sight.

Armin's bright sky-blue eyes looked at Eren, and so did Mikasa. "You can't spend four hours with_ that_ man." said Mikasa, holding onto Eren's hand.

Eren gulped. "I told you," he whispered, "I'll be fine!" No, he wouldn't be fine. He would be anything but fine.

* * *

**There will be a second chapter up hopefully by tomorrow! (^V^)**

**Thank you for reading, and please review. I would also like your suggestions on what should happen with Levi tutors Eren at his house! **


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day.

Eren Jaeger has never been so nervous in his whole entire life. His face was a bright red, his heart beat was beating for what seemed like a zillion miles per second, and for some reason he couldn't stop shaking. Never had he ever felt this way before, and he hated it.

"Don't worry, Eren" reassured Armin, "You'll be alright..._I hope_..."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Eren stood up from his seat and shuffled out the door, completely forgetting about Armin and Mikasa. The only thing on his mind was having to spend time with Levi. Eren already knew he wouldn't be about to focus on whatever they were going to study today, which made his nervousness even worse.

Before he knew it, he was outside of the school walking home. It was a cold, breezy day out and it seemed like it was going to rain any second. The air seemed misty and stuffy. Suddenly, million of thoughts began to race through Eren's head.

_Should I make something for Levi to drink while he's there?_

Is he going to mind that my home isn't very tidy?

Maybe I should clean it before he gets there!

_ Damn it, it's going to be super awkward...I can already sense it._

A rain drop fell onto Eren's cheek, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. It began to rain.

"C-Crap!" shouted Eren as he began to run home. Stepping in puddles, and mud almost made him slip various of times and in various places. Soon, he finally reached his home. Eren unlocked the door and ran inside, completely soaked._ Shit_, he thought,_ I have to get into some clean clothes before Levi arrives! _

Quickly running upstairs, he ran into his room and changed into a pair of black pants, a white shirt, with a grey sweater. His hair was still a little bit damp, but it would dry off anytime soon. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was time.

* * *

Eren opened the door and it revealed an emotionless Levi. "M-Mr. Rivaille," stuttered Eren, "Come i-in..." He moved out of the way, gesturing for Levi to enter. Levi walked past Eren, as the younger boy closed the front door and locked it. There was a awkward silence between the two, but Eren quickly broke it.

"U-Um..." Eren started, "L-Let's start studying, okay?" He quickly walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, quickly sitting down on it. Levi sat across from him and took off his jacket, politely hanging it on the back of the chair. The green-eyed boy watched as Levi opened his briefcase and set out a slim math textbook. The older man's slender fingers flipped open to the first page, then looked up at Eren with his piercing steal grey eyes.

"Let's begin." he instructed, his voice smooth and chilling.

Eren could already feel his face heating up. "O-Okay..." was all Eren said. As Levi began instructing on what to do, he totally zoned out. He had to admit, Levi was pretty handsome. The way his black silky hair drafted down his slim pale face, made him look gorgeous. And how his steal grey eyes were surrounded by thick black eyelashes. Eren's eyes slowly toured its-self down to Levi's lips. They looked so soft, and pink, and delicious. Eren just wanted to pull Levi forward and-

"Oi, brat! Are you even listening?" questioned an annoyed Levi.

Eren blinked a few times and blushed a bright red. He frantically looked everywhere and began to stutter like a total idiot. _Damn it_, he shouted in his head,_ I was just caught staring at him!_ He heard Levi sigh and shift his position on the chair.

"Jaeger, would you rather have me here for an extra hour because you're too busy staring at me instead of listening or would you rather have this done quick enough so I can hurry up and get my ass out of here? The choice is yours, brat." he said in one tone.

"S-Sorry!" stuttered Eren, "I-I'll listen now!" Levi gave Eren a look that he just couldn't explain and began to talk again. This time Eren listened, but he just couldn't help but zone out at times and gaze at Levi's amazing features.

* * *

"B-Bye, Mr. Rivaille..." whispered Eren as he saw Levi's way out the door. Levi stepped onto his front porch and uttered, "See you later, brat."

Closing the door, Eren let out his breath. He didn't even know he was holding his breath. He walked back over to his table and put his hands in his head, letting out a sigh for what seemed like the millionth time today, then closed his eyes. After a couple of seconds, he opened his eyes and looked across to where Levi was just sitting. He sat up quickly and realized that Levi left something behind. His jacket.

A grin quickly spread across his face. How could he hold back into seeing what contents lay in Levi's jacket? He couldn't help but let his mischievous side come out some of the time! Eren quickly stood up and walked across the table to Levi's jacket, quickly picking it up and instantly getting a waft of his smell. "Cinnamon and..._sugar?_" mumbled Eren to no one in particular.

Eren shrugged it off and reached into Levi's right pocket, taking out a folded piece of paper. Eren slowly unfolded it and gasped at what it said at the top; _**Observations on Eren Jaeger. **_

* * *

**Oh ~ ! What do you think Levi wrote down? (*3*)**

**The next chapter will be out tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** I changed the story name to "Private Lessons" instead of "A Lovely Tutoring Session". I just thought it fit more, heh. c: **

* * *

"Observations..." Eren gulped, "on Eren Jaeger...?"

This was now the time to know what Levi really thought of him. But, Eren began to worry. What if Levi didn't like him? What if he thought he was another one of those obnoxious teenagers, when he really wasn't. He was better than that, and he knew it. Eren breathed out a long sigh and began to read.

_**Observations on Eren Jaeger**___

I've been observing Eren for quite a while now, even though I only personally met the boy today [_**A/N: **__Note this was written the day Eren met Levi, which was in chapter one.] He's quite the interesting one, but surely has an annoying side to him. I've seen him several times with those students Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman, they seem very protective of him. Anyways, Eren's knowledge is below average. It must because he never focuses. I'm going to have to give that boy a hard lesson when it comes to teaching. Tomorrow, I'll observe him at the tutoring lesson. I'll have to observe him more closely now and take the precautions to get his damn grade to raise up. _

Eren stopped reading there and looked up from the paper. Levi was observing him today..._closely_? The situation with him staring at Levi flashed back into his mind, making him blush a cherry red. It came to mind that Levi was literally noting everything down in his mind and coming up with a solution to make Eren focus more at this tutoring. Eren blushed even more.

"I-I need to lay down..." he whispered to himself as he raced up the stairs and into his room. But, Eren forgot to do something important. He forgot to put the paper back in Levi's jacket.

* * *

As Eren was walking down the hallway to the lunch-room, he saw Levi standing by the door observing the lunch-room with keen eyes. He softly blushed a light pink as he quietly walked past the older man. As he was walking away, he heard someone shout his name from behind. Eren turned around and watched as Connie and Sasha run up to him. _Oh no_, he thought, Levi is only a couple steps away. He might hear what Connie and Sasha are about to say! These idiots can say anything that would embarrasses me!

"Eren, dude you walk fast!" said Connie out of breath. Sasha nodded and shouted, "We have something to ask you!" Eren sighed and mumbled, "Go ahead and ask." Before they said anything, Connie and Sasha both looked at each other and grinned childishly. "Are you and Mr. Rivaille..." started Connie.

"having..._private lessons?_" finished Sasha.

Queue Eren's whole face turning a bright red, as he glanced over to Levi who heard everything and was staring intensely at the boy. "P-Private lessons?!" shouted Eren in a nervous voice, "W-What do you m-mean by that?!" Shit, he should of not have asked that! Sasha grinned and explained, "We're trying to ask if you and Levi are getting together and doing _it_." Eren's eyes widened as his heart started to beat fast and his face started to feel really hot. Levi was standing right there! Did those two not notice?

"So it is true!" yelled Connie as he saw Eren's reaction to Sasha's explanation. Eren tried to say something but the words felt like they got stuck in his throat! Before he knew it, Connie and Sasha ran off giggling like total maniacs. It now left Levi and Eren, not standing too far from each other.

"M-Mr. R-Rivaille..." stuttered Eren, looking at Levi nervously, "I-Its...it's not w-what it s-se-"

"Jaeger," interrupted Levi, "...come with me."

* * *

Eren's heartbeat sped up with every step. Where was Levi taking him? What was going to happen? In about a minute, the two boys arrived at what seemed to be Levi's office. He watched nervously as Levi opened the door and stepped inside. He quickly followed behind.

Levi's office was clean._ Too clean._ It felt as if Eren needed to spray himself with cleaning supplies for three hours straight to just step foot in here.

"Sit down, Jaeger." instructed Levi and Eren obeyed quietly.

Levi stayed standing. He stood in front of Eren and looked down at him with his piercing steal grey eyes, which made Eren look away at the speed of light. Suddenly, Levi did the unexpected. He leaned down toward Eren's ear and whispered, "_Look at me, Jaeger._" It sent tingles down Eren's spine.

Eren blushed a bright red and slowly looked at Levi, their noses barely touching. He's never been this close to Levi, it was exciting. Eren's sea-green eyes slowly looked down at Levi's lips and remembered how soft, pink, and delicious they looked. And, how he just wanted to pull Levi forward and kiss him. The younger teen's body took over him. His hand slowly made its way to Levi's cheek as he softly caressed it and pulled him forward, smashing their lips together.

It was a quick kiss, but it felt like it lasted a long time to Eren. As the younger boy pulled away, he realized what he had done. "M-Mr. R-Rivaille...u-uh...um..." he just couldn't get the words to come out! Levi stood up straight and touched his lips, then looked at Eren with his eyes narrowed in a menacing way. Eren stood up, ready to bolt out of the room, but before he could do it, Levi took a tight grip on his wrist.

"M-Mr...R-Rivaille..." was all Eren could say as he felt Levi grab his shirt and pull him nose to nose. "I guess," the older man whispered, "I do need to give you some _private lessons_..."

* * *

**What time is it? HARDCORE SMUT TIME. It felt like you've guys have been waiting too long for the smut, so I'll give it to you soon. *V***

**And, please be patient when it comes to updating the story. I mean, I do have a life outside of the internet. ^v^**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING:** **Explicit content is in this chapter! Please be aware of what you're about read! **

* * *

Levi smashed their lips together and held onto Eren's waist, pulling him closer to deepen the passionate kiss. It felt as if their lips fit perfectly together, it's like they were two pieces of a puzzle finally reunited with each other to create a beautiful picture. Levi's lips were so soft and warm, Eren wanted more of him.

The two boys slowly slowly made their way to the nearest wall. Levi broke the kiss to only gently push Eren against the wall, but to re-connect the kiss together. This time it was more sensual. Their tongues battled each other, trying to find out which of the two had enough dominance. Eren couldn't help but let out a moan here and there, and that only turned on Levi more. Saliva slowly dripped down their chins as the sloppy make-out session turned in a full on groping session. Levi tightly groped Eren's ass, making him let out a long moan.

A barely noticeable smirk made it's way to Levi's lips as he slowly ran his hands under Eren's shirt. His skin was so soft and smooth, Levi couldn't help but touch him. Then before Eren knew it, Levi began to suck and nip at his neck. He let out shaky breaths and bit his lower lip. He can't moan too loud or someone would hear them, and wouldn't that be embarrassing.

Suddenly, Levi bit at a certain spot that made Eren get caught off guard and let out a loud audible moan. The older man looked up at Eren and let a soft smirk crawl back onto his face. He bit harder and sucked harder, leaving a purple/red love bite. Levi then stopped and looked up at Eren, and leaned in close to his ear.

"_Tell me what you want Eren_," he whispered in a husky, "_Tell me now..._"

Eren bit his lip as his face fell a bright pink. His sea-green eyes look the other way as he whispered, in a barely audible voice, "I..I want...I want you..." Levi narrowed his eyes as he gripped on Eren's chin and turned his face forward.

"Louder." he demanded, getting closer to the younger boy.

Eren breathed in and out and blushed a bright red. "I...I..." he started, "...I want you, Levi! I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk! I just want you!"

Instantly, Levi grabbed Eren and bent him over his desk, his ass sticking out and his chest facing downward. He heard as Levi opened his drawer and brought out a bottle of lube. The black-haired male quickly griped at Eren's pants and briefs only to pull them all the way down to his ankles. Eren's member was dripping with pre-cum and throbbing._ He needed to be touched.  
_  
Bending over Eren, Levi gripped at Eren's member and slowly began to pump it. "_N-Ngh_..." moaned the green-eyed boy. How could he feel this much pleasure? He's never experienced it before, he loved it.

Suddenly, he heard Levi unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants and briefs. He then heard as Levi squirted the bottle of lube into his hand and lubricate his member. "L-Levi..." breathed Eren, "P-Please...I need you in me n-now..."

Oh, how that one sentence turned on Levi so much that he shoved his member into Eren's tight ass without giving any warning. Eren let out a loud yelp, that could probably be heard from outside the room, but at this point he didn't care. Levi held onto Eren's side so hard as he rocked back and forth into the boy, getting deeper and deeper...and until he rammed into a certain spot that made Eren shouted, "_A-Ah ~ ! Levi, r-right there! Do it again!_"

Levi repeatedly hit that spot hard and rough, making Eren moan and yell his name every time. "L-Levi!" shouted Eren, "I-I'm...I'm going to cum!" The older man leaned down and whispered, "_Do it. Cum all over..._" And right at that second, Eren came all over the place, moaning Levi's name.

Not too long after, Levi came into Eren, moaning into Eren's shoulder. He pulled out, letting out small exhausted breaths. That was the most amazing thing Eren has ever experienced. And to make it better, it was with Levi! Oh, how he gained amazing feelings for Levi just by spending time with him. He loved Levi. So much, he had to tell him.

"L-Levi..." panted Eren, "I...I..._I love you_..."

Levi was shocked, but he didn't really show it on his face. All he did was widen his eyes. "Eren.." was all he could say. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "Eren..." he whispered, standing up and pulling up his pants and briefs, "...get out." Queue Eren's eyes widening.

"W-What...?" he whispered, obviously confused, "L-Levi-"

"That's Mr. Rivaille to you." Levi said in a menacing tone, "Get out, before I literally kick your ass out of here. Now."

Eren actually felt like crying. Why was Levi doing this? Just a couple of minutes ago, they were jointed as one in a sensual session of sex. Why was Levi acting this way? It confused Eren way to much.

The younger boy pulled up his pants and briefs and shouted, "Fine! If you want it to be that way, I'll go!" He gritted his teeth and stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the way out. When he knew Levi could see him or hear him, he let a tear slip. It felt as if Levi literally ripped out his heart and stomped on it and threw it in the trash like a piece of rubbish! All he wanted was to love Levi, and for Levi to love him back.

* * *

**Eh?! Why is Levi acting this way? And will Eren and Levi's relationship stay strained or will it go back to normal?**

**Next chapter will be out tomorrow! (-V-) **


	5. Chapter 5

Why did Eren love Levi in the first place?

Just a couple of days ago, he was just another teacher wandering through the hallways. How could his feelings increase in such a short amount of time? It just didn't make any sense at all. Eren sat down on the bench in the front of the school and put his hands in his head. He had to think this through.

At first, Eren was scared of the older man. His appearance, his personality, his tone in voice, everything made him more intimidating. But, Eren liked that. He liked how Levi had a different image than others. Another thing was that note Levi had in his jacket pocket about him. The man took time out of his day to write down what he had found out about the boy, and try to come up with a solution to help him. Levi was thinking about him, and that made Eren's heart flutter.

Actually, everything about Levi made his heart flutter, made him have butterflies in his stomach, and made his thoughts jumbled up he couldn't think straight. Could it have been love at first sight? No, it couldn't. Anything but that...

Eren looked up in the sky and began to watch the clouds slowly move. He didn't know why he loved Levi. But, isn't that love? You have no idea why you love the person, you just love everything about them and everything they do. Eren let out a sigh. That was it...

That was why he loved Levi.

* * *

Levi was left in his office, frustrated about everything. His thoughts overpowered him, he couldn't think about anyone but Eren. His face, his body, his personality, his actions, everything. _Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren..._

A frustrated sigh escaped Levi's lips. Eren said that he loved him. It shocked him so much he had no idea what to do. Levi couldn't believe that a fifteen-year old boy wiggled his way into his chained up heart and unlocked it with those simple three words; I love you.

_"L-Levi..." panted Eren, "I...I...I love you..." _

That certain scene replayed in Levi's head over and over and over. The black-haired male looked up and stared in space. Could it be that Levi loved Eren back? No, that's not possible! How could Levi like Eren? The fifteen-year old boy couldn't take care of himself. He's messy, uncertain of his actions, annoying, boisterous, and lazy! But...

"But..." whispered Levi, "He's so amazing..."

Yes, Eren was amazing! Everything about Eren was amazing! His sea-green eyes always held determination, hope, and energy. If you ever looked into his eyes for even a second, you would feel a spark of confidence and ambition wash over you. Eren's voice always held desire and anticipation in it. He always wanted to know what was coming next, and Levi loved that.

Levi loved everything about him.

Levi loved him.

* * *

School was over.

Eren skipped the rest of his classes, because he was too distracted to learn for the rest of the day. As the fifteen-year old boy walked down the sidewalk, he sighed. Levi was getting to him so much. He had no idea love could be this difficult...

**_ HONK! HONK!_**

A car honked at Eren, catching his attention. He turned around and saw a slick black mustang with tinted windows drive right next to him. Who could be in that car? Eren watched as the window rolled down and showed Levi, holding the steering wheel with one hand.

"Get in, Jaeger." he demanded.

Eren stood there for a second. Should he get in? Him and Levi just had a fight, wouldn't it be awkward? But, he doesn't want to anger Levi further more. With a sigh, Eren walked over to the car door, opened it, and sat inside. Levi's car had a new car smell mixed with cleaning supplies. He actually expected that.

Levi began to drive, too concentrated on the road instead of Eren. This gave Eren the chance to observe Levi. His eyes slowly toured their way down Levi's body. He looked even sexy driving. Was that even possible? Well, for Levi it was. Eren then looked at Levi's hands and how they were gripped onto the steering wheel. It reminded Eren of how Levi was gripping onto Eren's sides as he rammed into him harder and rough each time. Oh, how he wanted to feel like that aga-

"Would you stop staring at me, brat?" muttered an annoyed Levi.

"A-Ah!" stammered Eren, "S-Sorry...!" He quickly looked out the window and watched as homes and tree's passed by. He then watched as his neighborhood passed by.

"M-Mr. Rivaille..." spoke Eren, "Y-You...uh...you missed my neighborhood..."

Levi glanced at Eren and made a 'hmph' sound before saying, "Who said we were going to your home...?"

That made Eren's heart skip a beat. Levi wasn't taking Eren to his home? Where we they going? Eren blushed a bright red at the thought of going somewhere with Levi.

"Where going to my home," continued Levi, "so I can be more comfortable doing something to you..."

Queue Eren's entire face turning a bright red._ D-Do something to me?_ thought Eren,_ w-what is he going to do to me? _Eren's thoughts instantly directed to sexual thoughts, causing him to somewhat shake and fidget in his seat. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his thigh. It was Levi's hand.

"I thought about our fight earlier today," he explained, "and I thought it was a good idea to make it up to you."

He felt as Levi's hand slowly moved up and down Eren's thigh, in a sensual manner. What was Levi planning to do? What is this so called 'good idea' that Eren is hearing about? All these questions circled in Eren's head, and it distracted him so much that he didn't even notice that they made it to their destination.

"You going to get out?" questioned Levi, already outside of the car.

"A-Ah, yeah I am!" stuttered Eren as he struggled to take off his seat-belt and step out of the car.

They were at Levi's house. And let me tell you, Levi's house is so freaking retro. Eren quickly followed the older man as they walked up to his doorstep, opened his door, and walked inside. The inside of Levi's house looked like an expensive art gallery. Eren was literally afraid to step inside of it, he might break something.

"Follow me." instructed Levi.

Eren quickly followed Levi to what seemed to be his living room. He watched as Levi pointed to the couch, saying "Sit down." The green-eyed male quickly obeyed and sat down on the comfy couch. Levi walked in front of Eren and did the unexpected. He sat down on Eren's lap. Eren blushed a bright red at how close the two boys were.

"Now," whispered Levi, "it's time to put my good idea into play..."

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so late! I had to delay due to personal problems!**

**Since tomorrow is Saturday, I'll have the next chapter in early! *v***


	6. Chapter 6

** AGHSFJKFGSFJGSFKJRUSFD Sorry for the super late chapter! My laptop actually got taken away because I didn't do my chores. -_-" Silly me. I get my laptop back for a limited time, so expect random updates to this story. Anyways, here is chapter six! Enjoy! **

* * *

Levi slowly went towards Eren's right ear and softly nibbled on it, earning a quiet moan to escape the younger boy. His pale slender fingers traced up and down on Eren's chest, stopping to tease his nipples a little bit. Levi then began to trail kisses down Eren's neck, giving the boy shivers. The older man went back up to Eren's ear and whispered, "You like my private lessons, don't you?"

Eren nodded and bit his lower lip as Levi trailed kisses to his lips and connected them into a passionate kiss. It was so fiery, hot, and sensual, it made Eren's body tremble and for a bulge to form in his pants. Levi noticed the bulge and let a light smirk cross his lips.

"Already turned on, brat?" he whispered and connected their lips into a sloppy make-out session.

Their tongues entwined each other and fought each other, causing saliva to drip down the chins. "You're such a messy boy..." Levi imputed in-between kisses. Levi's hands entwined with Eren's hands as they got closer and closer. Then, Eren pulled away unexpectedly.

"W-Wait," he stuttered, his face completely red, "...L-Levi...I need to s-say something..."

Levi pulled back and softly tightened the grip on Eren's hand, "Say anything you want..."

Eren's eyes widened. Levi was being so gentle...and so soft...it's a really rare sight to see. He was glad that he was probably the first one ever to see it.

"U-Um..." stammered Eren, "I j-just want know why you got so a-angry at me when I told you that I l-loved you..."

Levi sighed and looked at Eren right in the eyes. He expected this question, actually. He just didn't know how to respond to it. The older male brought Eren's hand up to his lips and lightly kissed it.

"Because," he started, "I was frustrated at how you easily made your way into my heart just by those three words. I had no idea what to actually do, so I just kicked you out." He kissed Eren's hand again which sent a bright blush to Eren's cheeks.

Eren didn't actually know how to respond to that, so he just leaned forward toward Levi and gently kissed him. This time the kiss was sweet, and fluffy. It's like they were both floating on clouds covered in sugar. Levi deepened the kiss and pulled Eren forward by the collar of his shirt. Their lips synced with each other in a rhythmical sense. Eren broke the kiss for air and stared into Levi's steal grey eyes.

"L-Levi..." he panted, "...I have a l-little problem..."

Eren then pointed down to his bulging pants, which sent a smirk across Levi's pink lips. "I can fix that..." whispered Levi as he softly grinded against the other boy with his pelvis and began to leave love bites on Eren's neck. Eren bit his lower lip, letting out small moans. "N-Ngh...Levi..." he panted.

Suddenly, Levi stood up and licked his lips sensually. He then bent down next to Eren's clothed member and swiftly unbuttoned the younger boys pants. A bright red blush appeared on Eren's cheeks as Levi pulled down his pants and briefs, showing his erect member. "L-Levi..." was the only thing that escaped the green-eyed male as Levi softly licked the tip of Eren's member.

Pre-cum slowly dripped down the length as Levi teased Eren. His tongue licked up and down the member causing Eren to pant and moan in pleasure. Then, Levi deep throat-ed him making the younger boy moan his name loudly. The warmth and tightness around his member was too much for him. Levi slowly bobbed his head up and down taking Eren all in. Suddenly, Eren felt a pool of hotness around his pelvis area.

"L-Levi..." he said, "I-I'm going to cum!"

Right after he said that, he came into Levi's mouth. And to surprise, Levi swallowed it. The older man licked his lips again and traveled up to Eren's face, gripping on the younger boys chin. "The thing is, Eren" he started, "I have the same problem..." He felt as Levi grabbed his hand and placed it on his member. Eren blushed a bright red and whispered, "L-Let me take care of that for you..."

* * *

It's been two weeks since Levi and Eren officially got together. Their relationship seemed to be going amazing, until one certain day. Something had been bothering Levi. And that certain something is named Eren Jaeger.

"Do you want some tea, Levi?" asked Eren, giving a big grin towards the older man. Levi nodded and watched as Eren hurried off into his kitchen to prepare the tea. Once Eren was out of sight, Levi gave out a big sigh. The boy was getting way too clingy and obsessive over him. I mean, Levi couldn't really blame the boy. Both his parents were dead and his only true friends were those two kids, Mikasa and Armin. Levi heaved another sigh as he thought, _I need to end this. I need to do it before matters get worse._

Just then, Eren skipped in with a cup of hot tea in his hand and a gigantic grin on his face. Before Eren could give Levi the cup of tea, Levi said "Eren, I need to tell you something."

The younger boy tilted his head a bit and then whispered, "Okay."

This was actually harder than Levi expected. The way Eren's sea-green eye's gleamed with confusion made Levi's heart feel warm and how Eren's pastel pink lips were pursed made Levi just want to fuck the boy senseless. But, there was no turning back now. He had to do it..._he had to_...

"Eren," he started, standing up with a straight stature, "We need to break up."

* * *

**ooOooOooOh ~ How is Eren gonna react to this?!**

**Next chapter will be out soon! ^V^**


	7. Chapter 7

** O M G. Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so happy right now! C: Like wow, I didn't even know people would actually like my writing, but I'm glad you all did! So, please enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Eren's eyes widened as he dropped the cup of hot tea, ignoring it as the cup plummeted to the ground and shattered into pieces. He eyes instantly saddened and his eyebrows furrowed as he stepped over the shattered cup and over to Levi. The younger boy quickly took both of Levi's hands and held them _very_ tightly.

"N-No.." he stuttered, tears pricking his eyes, "Y-You can't do t-this to me, Levi...!"

Eren just didn't understand at all. Everything was going so well! What could of had happened to strain their relationship? The sea-green eyed boy just didn't understand! Levi heaved a sigh, and pulled his hands back. Eren took a grip on them again, only this time it was tighter.

"Eren," started Levi, "Let go of m-"

He was cut off by Eren smashing his lips onto his, creating a hard kiss. Eren gripped at Levi's waist and pulled him closer until both of their pelvises were touching. He then cupped Levi's face, hoping that this kiss would change Levi's mind. It didn't. The older man pushed Eren away gently and pulled his hands back. He looked up at Eren, and his heart immediately dropped.

He was crying.

The crystal clear tears streamed down Eren's pastel pink cheeks, his beautiful eyes were glassed over with tears, and his long eyelashes were glazed in tears. Eren's bottom lip quivered in sadness and his hands were up to his chest, entwined together. Overall, he looked so fragile at the moment.

"L-Levi," he whispered, his voice barely audible, "I...I-I love you so...much..."

Levi couldn't currently explain how he felt at the moment. I mean, he did love Eren. He just didn't want their relationship to fall because Eren was getting too obsessed with him. It was the right thing to do, and there was no turning back.

"Eren, don't cry." spoke Levi, "You'll get over it."

"No! No I won't!" shouted Eren, grabbing Levi's hands again, "I-I love you way to much to get over it! You're so a-amazing...and m-mind blowing. I'm afraid I won't ever get to meet someone like you again and get to hold them and kiss them and make them feel wanted! Please, L-Levi...don't do this!"

Eren was now crying at full strength now. He whimpered, and sniffed, and his tears felt like they were coming down like globs of glue. Eren's cheeks were red, and his eyes were puffy. But, with all this happening...he still looked as breath-taking as ever. Levi has never seen Eren in this state before. It was an interesting sight to see, actually.

"Eren..." began Levi, "...I should go.."

He watched as Eren's eyes widened a little, and he stopped whimpering. He held Levi's hands tighter, pulling him closer, until Eren was hugging Levi, quietly sobbing into the crook of Levi's neck. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, hugging him close and gripping at Levi's black sweater.

_ "P-Please don't l-leave me..."_

For a second, Levi actually rethought about breaking up with Eren. He thought about how the boy actually made him feel a bit of happiness now and then. He also thought about how he made him feel warm and cherished. Was this the wrong decision to make?

_ No_, thought Levi, _I have to do it. I can't turn back now..._

With a big sigh, Levi gently pushed away Eren and turned around, and began to walk off. He bit his lower lip as he heard Eren cry harder.

_ "Please don't go, Levi...!"_

"I love you, Levi...please don't go...!"

"Levi!"

"Levi, please..." 

* * *

Eren could not focus.

All that was on his mind was Levi. His face, his voice, his personality, everything. He was also thinking about the private lessons that Levi gave him all the time. Eren missed the feeling he got when Levi felt all around his body. He blushed a bright red at the thought.

Eren sat at his desk in math class, staring into his lap with bags under his eyes and a thin frown on his face. He was miserable all day. He avoided his friends, teachers, and acquaintances. Everyone was confused as to why he was doing it and tried to get an explanation, but Eren just wouldn't budge to tell them.

"You will have a math test tomorrow," told their math teacher, Petra, "So, please study hard when you get home!"

Right when she finished the sentence, the bell rang. School was finally over. He shuffled out of the classroom and began to slowly walk down the hallway. He completely ignored the people staring at him, even though Levi was one of them.

The boy looked as if he didn't sleep the whole night, and his eyes showed that he's been crying for a long time. Levi sighed and began to walk over to Eren. He grabbed Eren's hand, which startled the boy, and he began to lead Eren without saying a word. Eren didn't say anything either. He was too nervous, sad, and embarrassed to say anything.

Levi and Eren soon reached the back of the school. Absolutely no one was there. The two boys stared into each other eyes, the only thing you could here was the rustle of the trees and bushes as the wind slowly went by. Eren bit his lower lip, and slightly squinted his eyes, trying to prevent the tears from flowing yet again. It didn't work.

Eren was crying again.

Levi sighed softly and lightly took a-hold of Eren's right hand, pulling him closer. Their chests touched as they hugged each other.

"I..." started Levi, "...I'm sorry that I hurt you, Eren. You've been through a lot and I noticed that I'm the only one that can help you through it. I'm sorry, Eren."

Eren lightly cried into Levi's neck, and hugged him tighter. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest, and he was now resting in the clouds with no one but Levi.

"I...I-I forgive you..." Eren replied softy, his voice slightly cracking from not talking at all.

Levi sighed in relief and pulled Eren closer. It felt as if Eren and Levi were the only ones standing in that certain spot, the tension from their relationship drifting off, far away from them. But, actually...they weren't the only ones standing there. Little did they know that a certain blonde-haired person was standing not too far away, and that certain person witnessed the whole scene unroll before his/her bright blue eyes.

* * *

**oop**

**who do you think it is? Annie, Armin, Christa? **

**you shall find out in the next chapter! o.o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the reviews! They encourage me more and more to keep writing! \(^_^*)/ Enjoy chapter eight! **

* * *

Armin Arlert saw everything.

He watched as his best friend and his French teacher leaned forward and kissed each other..._repeatedly_. It was quite the sight to see because it made Armin blush a thousand shades of red. How could Armin not know that Levi and Eren were dating? I mean, he did see him and Levi everywhere, acting really close to each other. Wasn't it obvious?

Armin turned around, his cheeks a fiery red. His mind just couldn't process what just happened, and he couldn't believe that. The blonde-haired boy stumbled into the school and wandered down the hallway. How was he going to face his best friend now?

* * *

"Eren," spoke Levi as they both entered his car, "If you pass the math test you have tomorrow, I'll give you a surprise."

Eren's eyes widened in excitement as he pulled his seat-belt down and buckled it. A surprise? What type of surprise? Eren smiled softly and whispered, "I'll...I'll try my best..."

As Levi drove down the road, he glanced at the boy. Eren was looking down at his lap, looking as if he was in deep thought. And, he was.

_ I have to do good on this math test_, he thought, _I don't want to disappoint Levi and I want to know what that surprise is going to be...I hope it's good..._

Levi let out a sigh, which caught the boys attention. Levi noticed that Eren was over-thinking things, and he didn't like that. He didn't want to pressure the boy into doing good at the math test. Even if he failed, Levi would still give the boy the surprise.

"Listen," started Levi, "Don't stress yourself out. I really don't like seeing you stressed out, brat."

A light blush appeared on Eren's cheeks as he nervously nodded and stuttered, "O-Okay. I-I promise...I w-won't stress o-out..."

The older-man nodded and pulled into Eren's driveway. They both stepped out of the car, and into Eren's house. Eren's house was still messy, and Levi hated it.

"Damn," the black-hair male whispered, "Ever heard of this magical thing called a vacuum?"

Eren slightly laughed and mumbled, "I...I don't really have time for cleaning, I guess."

Levi sighed and looked at Eren. He loved how Eren's eyes always had a glint of romance in them, how his cheeks were always tinted different shades of red and pink, how his lips were ever-so-slightly pursed and a light red, and how his body looked so fragile and just plain fuck-able. Levi just wanted to slam Eren against the wall and fuck his ass raw.

"L-Levi..." whispered a nervous Eren, "W-What are you looking at?"

Levi bit his lower lip and slowly walked over to Eren. He softly held onto Eren's waist and whispered, "You." And with that last word, the gap between their lips closed into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"You may hand in your tests!" announced Petra.

All the students in the classroom walked up to her desk and piled their tests in a small stack. Eren was the last one to put his paper down. He knew he was going to fail this test, he could just sense it.

The green-eyed male walked back over to his seat next to Armin and sat down. He looked over at the blonde, puzzled as to why the blonde was already staring at him.

"Armin," he asked, "Why are you looking at me?"

Armin quickly looked away, his face a bright red. The sight of Eren and Levi kissing replayed in his head over and over and over again. It just wouldn't stop.

"N-Nothing..." stammered the sapphire-eyed boy.

Eren knew something was wrong, but he decided to shrug it off. The bell rang, and everyone piled into the hallways of the overly crowded high school. Eren walked out of the classroom and instantly spotted Levi. He ran over to him and gave a massive smile that could of made anyone smile within a heartbeat.

Levi smirked and instructed, "Come with me, Eren."

Without hesitation, Eren followed the shorter man to who-knows-where, not noticing that Armin had been eavesdropping on them the whole time.

* * *

Armin watched as Levi and Eren went into what seemed to be Levi's office. He watched as the door closed and locked. It was now his time to see what those two were up to. It's not like Armin liked to eavesdrop of them, it's just that he wanted a clearance as to whats going on. Armin tip-toed over to Levi's office door and softly put his ear to it, focusing on what the two were saying.

_ "How do you think you did on the test, Eren?"_

"I..I d-don't know...I don't think I did that great..."  
  
He heard Levi softly chuckle.

_ "You shouldn't say that, Eren. I'm sure you did fine..."_

Armin then heard weird noises. They sounded like..._lips smacking together._...and_ moans? _A bright red blush crawled across Armin's cheeks as he slowly backed away from the door and bit his lip. So, they were defiantly a couple...that's for sure. Armin slowly looked up and to Levi's window that was covered by a jet black curtain.

His sapphire orbs slowly widened as he thought, _should I look in? No, I shouldn't! That would be wrong..._

He eyed the covered window even more. He needed to look in and see what was going on! He couldn't hold back any longer...! Armin slowly made his way to this window, gently and slightly lifted the curtain, and looked in.

* * *

**Oh, what's Armin gonna see? *v***

**Chapter will be out tomorrow or so. **


	9. Chapter 9

**School has taken over my life. T_T Enjoy chapter nine! **

* * *

Groping, kissing, rubbing together, moaning, biting, sucking, and much more.

Armin saw and heard everything, every little detail. He watched as Levi and Eren sloppily made-out, all while rubbing against each other. Their tongues danced with each other, and made saliva slowly drip down their chins. Their moans and pants filled the room, completely audible to Armin's innocent ears.

The blonde-male blushed a bright red, as he quickly moved the shade back to it's original spot. That was quite a sight to see, he's never seen anything like that before. Well, he has seen other people kissing each other but not to that extent. It was literally burned into his mind. Every single detail, every single sound, everything...he couldn't un-see any of it.

**_ "A-Ah! L-e-evi ~ !" _**

Was that Eren just now? Oh, yes it was. Armin's entire face turn a bright red and he imagined what was going on in there. He gulped and slowly stood up, fairly light-headed from the situation. Suddenly, he felt an uncomfortable bulge in his lower regions. He felt as his member slowly throbbed and twitched under the suppressing fabric.

_ Oh no_, thought Armin, silently panicking,_ w-why does this have to happen now?! _

"Armin? What are you doing here after school?" asked a familiar voice.

Armin hesitantly turned around and came face to face with Erwin Smith. Armin's sapphire-orbs quickly widened at the sight of the handsome man. What if Eren had another outburst of sensual passion and Erwin heard him? Eren and Levi would get into serious trouble! Armin knew that Eren and Levi's relationship is completely inappropriate for their age ranks, but he still didn't want them to get caught.

"U-Uh..." stammered Armin, "I-I was hoping to see if I could...um...if I could see you! Yeah, I wanted to ask you for some help on the history project our class is working on! Heh...heh..."

Erwin eyed Armin, which made the the younger male pretty nervous. He had the biggest erection at the moment, and he was pretty sure Erwin had already spotted it by now. Armin slowly gulped and shifted uncomfortably, his erection growing hotter and aching for attention even more than before.

"Alright," Erwin spoke, "Follow me."

Armin nodded nervously and followed the older man down the hallway, sighing in relief that they were away from Levi's office. As they traveled down the hallway, Armin had to think of an excuse to leave. He had to get rid of this erection, or it would cause even more problems.

The sapphire-eyed male gulped and quickly said, " , I actually have to go now! I have to babysit...my...uh...my younger cousin! Heh, heh...I totally forgot, yeah!" Lies.

Erwin stopped walking and turned around to the shorter boy. He raised a eyebrow, possibly thinking about how Armin was acting so weird. He then patted Armin's head, ruffling his golden-blonde hair.

"Alright," Erwin mumbled, "Maybe another time." He then walked off down the hallway.

That was Armin's cue to dash to the nearest privacy place. It was pretty uncomfortable to scurry down a hallway with a erection, but the friction with Armin's inner thigh to his member made him quietly moan in pleasure.

The nearest place for privacy was the staff bathroom. This bathroom was meant for only one person, and had a lock on it so no one could get in unless you unlock it from the inside. It was also pretty luxurious and had thick walls, so no one could hear you.

Armin scurried into the bathroom, and quickly locked the door. He then leaned against the marble wall, and slowly unzipped his black jeans. As he finished unzipping his jeans, he pulled it down along with his underwear. Armin's throbbing erection slowly sprung out, pre-cum dripping from the head of it. The blonde-haired male silently moaned as he took a-hold of his hot member and slowly began to pump it. The pleasure was intense, too intense to handle. The feeling of his hand on his member and the pre-cum dripping out of it made Armin was to moan loud in pleasure. And, he did.

_ "A-Ah ... ~"_ he groaned, closing his eyes, his expression glazed with lust,_ "N-Ngh...!" _

Armin began to pump harder, and faster, causing him to pant and moan louder. The intense pleasure made him have a feeling in the pit of his stomach, a hot feeling. Armin bit his lower lip as he felt himself coming near his climax. With one last hard and fast pump, he came all over the bathroom floor. He let out a loud moan, letting his head drop back against the wall in exhaustion.

Armin let out a long sigh of relief and pulled up his pants and underwear, then zipped it up. He looked at the mess his made and groaned. How was he going to clean all this up?

* * *

That was the best office sex Eren has ever had. It felt like Levi really wanted to be inside of him, combining them into one. The two boys stepped out of Levi's office, their hair messy and their clothes un-straightened. Eren's face was still a bright red as he stumbled into Levi. His legs seemed to feel weird and wobbly.

"If you fall, I'm not helping you up." warned Levi as they both went through the front doors of the school.

"I-I'm not going to fall!" reassured Eren, and sent Levi a pout.

Levi let out a soft chuckle at Eren's attempt of a pout and unlocked his car. They both sat inside Levi's car, equally exhausted. The shorter man let out a soft sigh before he started his engine and began to drive to Eren's home.

Something had been on Levi's mind. He's never told Eren that he loved him. He certainly showed that he loved Eren, but he has never said it to him. Levi's steal gray eyes glanced over to the boy, and watched his soft expression. He was so gorgeous and adorable, even if he did look like a total mess.

As they made it to Eren's house, they stepped out of Levi's car, and made their way into Eren's home. He watched as the taller-male closed the door behind him and locked it. Levi bit his lower lip, looking down at the floor beneath him. Now was his chance.

Now was his chance to confess his love for Eren.

* * *

**Hahaha! Left you on another cliffhanger! Whatcha gonna do? (-v-)**

**Next chapter will be out by October 31st or November 1st! **


	10. Chapter 10

Levi bit his lower lip and looked at Eren. This was going to be harder than he thought. Levi wondered how the boy would react when he would confess. Would he jump for joy? Would he blush from embarrassment? Or would he take even more drastic measures and go forth with physical contact? Levi pushed the questions out of his head, and glanced back at the boy. How did Eren confess his love to him that day at the office? This boy had some mighty confidence.

"Eren," started Levi, "Could you take a seat for a second?"

Eren tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He hesitated. Was Levi going to tell him some sort of bad news? He hoped not. Eren gulped and sat down at his grey couch. Levi followed and sat down next to him, gently taking a-hold of his hand. Eren stared at the older man, getting worried by each and every second.

"L-Levi," stuttered Eren, "Is s-something wrong?"

Levi looked up at Eren with his piercing grey eyes, "No, nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you acting all quiet like this? You're scaring me, Levi." rushed Eren and tightly griped at Levi's hand.

Levi let out a small chuckle and gently brought a hand to Eren's cheek and began to caress it. He then began to play with the ends of Eren's soft chocolate brown hair. Now was the time. Now was his time to tell Eren exactly how he felt.

"Eren," Levi whispered, getting closer to the younger male, "I love you."

_ I love you, I love you, I love you._

It echoed in Eren's mind, as he blushed a bright red and quickly covered hid his face with his hands. Levi loved him? He really loved him? This was a dream come true! Eren has waited so long for Levi to tell him this, and now it happened right before his very eyes.

Without knowing, tears began to stream down Eren's face. Levi let out another small chuckle and removed Eren's hands from his face to show his sea-green eyes glazed with tears.

"Why are you crying, Eren?" whispered Levi as he placed a gentle kiss on Eren's hand.

Eren sniffled and stuttered, "I-It's just t-that...*sniff*...I've been w-waiting to hear t-that from you for s-so long...and, i-it's exactly h-how I wanted it t-to be...!"

Levi whipped the streaming tears from Eren's face and placed a kiss on both of Eren's cheek. Eren sniffed again and whispered, "I...I love you, too."

He leaned in toward Levi and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Levi snaked his arms are Eren's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"I love you," chanted Levi, "I love you, I love you, I love you so much."

Eren's face turned a brighter red as he dug his face into the crook of Levi's neck and muttered, "I love you, too..._Levi_."

* * *

"Yeeeeees! I got an A!" shouted Eren as he jumped up from his seat and slammed the test paper on the desk. He grinned so wide, his cheeks began to hurt. Mikasa looked up at him and uttered, "I've never seen him get so happy over getting an A on a test."

_ Yes! _thought Eren,_ I can finally see what surprise Levi has for me! I can't wait!_

Just then, the bell rang and all the students in the classroom began to leave. Eren watched as Armin stood up from his seat and swung his messenger bag over his shoulder.

Eren skipped over to him and said, "I can't hang out with you today, I have to do something after school."

Armin didn't reply. All he did was blush a bright red and quickly walk away. Eren watched as he did and frowned. "What's up with Armin?" whispered Eren to no one in particular. He shrugged it off and walked out of the classroom.

As he walked out of the classroom, he saw Levi waiting across the hallway. He grinned in excitement and ran up to him, shouting his name. Levi looked up and smirked at the energetic boy.

"Levi! Levi! I got an A!" shouted Eren, grinning like crazy, "I actually got an A! What's the surprise!?"

Levi chuckled and patted Eren's head, ruffling his hair. "You'll just have to wait until we get to my house for the surprise." explained Levi.

Eren grabbed Levi's hand and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Eren then began to pull Levi down the hall, practically running out of the school and over to Levi's car. Eren waited impatiently as he watched Levi unlock his car door, and get inside. Levi started the engine and began to drive out of the school area. 

* * *

"Hurry up and unlock it!" impatiently said Eren as Levi brought out his house keys.

"Shut it, brat." muttered Levi as he opened the front door and stepped inside. Eren stepped inside after him and closed the door behind him. Levi motioned for Eren to follow him, and he silently obeyed.

Levi walked into his living room area and lightly pushed Eren onto the couch. Eren watched as Levi took a couple of steps forward and began to unbutton his shirt. He then watched as Levi let his shirt droop down onto his arms, showing his rippling back muscle.

"Now," started Levi, "It's time for your surprise, you good boy ~ 3"

* * *

**Lemme just tell you that the surprise is going to be pretty, how do you say,****_ interesting_****. c;**

**Next chapter will be out soon, yo. **


End file.
